Pushing the Limits
by Last Believer
Summary: After a mishap on patrol, Batman increases Robin's training to unbearable levels. When something goes wrong on a mission and Batman is less than pleased, what's a baby bird to do? Go to big brother Jason of course! Older!Jason/Red Hood and younger!Dick/ Robin First oneshot for this fandom, no flames please! Rated T for Jason's language and because I'm paranoid.


_N/A: I decided to try my hand at a different fandom, so please no flames! Just an idea that's been swimming in my head for a while. I am not in any way bashing Batman (though some may see it as that) this simply how I believe he would act in the given scenario. And Robin blowing up at him would have to happen eventually seeing as he is a **teenager.** This may be a little bit OC in some scenes but again this is my first fic for YJ so...expectations aren't that high**. **Also, I am crap at writing fight scenes, so bear with me. There will be spelling mistakes, I am not perfect._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any DC Comics characters. I only own_ the plot.

It had been a quiet night in Gotham, a dangerous sign. There had been a couple robberies and muggings but nothing too big. Two Face had escaped from Arkham that morning but so far neither hide nor tail of him had been seen. It was getting late and Batman decided to head home.

"If he hasn't shown up by now that there's no point patrolling empty streets. Finish this street and meet me back at the Cave," he said, jumping into the Batmobile before speeding off in the night. Robin huffed out a sigh, hopping onto the R-cycle and continuing down one of the many streets.

It had only been ten minutes before Two-Face decided to show his, well, face. It was such a stupid thing too.

Because, of all the places in Gotham to steal from, Two-Face chose McDonalds.

_What is wrong with this guy? Since when does _McDonalds_ have enough cash to warrant a robbery? For Batman's sakes, it's a __**fast food**__ restaurant_! Robin thought, parking the R-Cycle in an alley before using a grappling hook to swing on top of the building. Ducking into an air vent, Robin observed the scene from above but he quickly had to slap a hand across his mouth to prevent a sound from escaping.

"WHAT ARE YOU FOOLS DOING?!" Two-Face shrieked, very unmanly in Robin's opinion, as the goons looked up. Instead of robbing from the cash register they had broken into the ice-cream vendors and started to eat from the French fires left over from workers who were too lazy to clean up. One of said henchman currently had ice cream dribbling down his chin and onto his shirt, leaving a chocolaty mess behind. "You are SUPPOSED to be ROBBING this dump, NOT PIGGING OUT!" The henchmen quickly dropped the food before opening the cash registers, pushing wads of ten and twenty dollar bills into duffle bags. Robin surveyed the room before hitting a button on his communicator. It was only Two-Face so he really didn't need any help but it would save him a lecture later. Swiftly kicking the vent open and dropping down, Robin entered a fighting stance as the goons stared blankly at him.

_Geez, why can't criminals get non-brain dead thugs, then again I guess that would be so not asterous, more work…ugh. On second thought, brain-dead goons are perfectly fine with me_, Robin thought. Two-Face began screaming at the henchmen again as they all advanced on him at once, pulling pistols and machine guns from holsters, others carrying crow bars. Letting go a few gas pelts before Robin flipped up into the air, causing the first thug to crash into the stove behind him. Landing on another's head before Dick casually twisting and pushing off the man's shoulders and kicking the next goon into the rest. A massive pile up of thugs appeared as the smoke cleared, leaving Two-Face to watch as the henchmen, those who were still conscious, attempted to get up off the floor. Key word: attempt.

"Stupid idiots," Two-Face grumbled before turning around the room, "Come out little birdie, come out to play!"

Robin swung down from the ceiling, bending over backwards as his "Would did you have in mind? Because I'm a little too old to be playing with toys."

"And here I thought you were just a baby bird, oh well," Two-Face mocked before lunging at the boy. A quick flip up and Robin landed on top of one of the tables. The villain made a swipe for his ankles but Robin simply deflected him before jumping and twisting into the air and landing behind the other. Robin dropped down into a crouch before swinging his leg and catching the other off balance. Using this to his advantage he placed a round of quick punches, winding Two-Face before flipping in 180 to kick the man in the chest sending him flying back into a set of chairs and toppling to the ground.

"Well, that was easier than I thought," Robin mumbled under his breath, "What's the point of robbing McDonalds, anyway? There's like barely two hundred dollars here, so not worth the time." The sound of police sirens echoed in the distance and Robin began rummaging in his utility belt, pulling out a set of hand cuffs. Unfortunately, the bird did not here one of the thugs in the back slowly get up and grab the nearest crowbar. He approached the bird, who had stood up after placing the hand cuffs on the half-conscious Two-Face, and swung quickly the crow bar making a wide ark before connecting to the boy's side with resounding _THWACK_. Robin let out a pained yelp, falling to his knees and clutching his side. An angry pain had erupted up his side but not painful enough to result in the breaking of any ribs. The thug went for another hit before a batarang flew through the air, knocking the weapon from the goon's hand. The man cursed, holding his now throbbing hand before looking up at the now angry Bat.

"Aw, crap," he said before the black clad vigilante sent him flying through the air with one punch, causing him to land onto the pile of other thugs and cursing soon filled the room. Batman pulled Robin to his feet, the bird not meeting his eye before the two exited in a cloud of smoke, courtesy of smoke pelt.

"You could have been killed!"

"I didn't see him coming-"

"Well, you should have! One blow to the head and you would have been knocked out! If I hadn't been there-"

"But you were-" Robin interrupted.

"I shouldn't have to be. What if I was already involved with something else? What if I had been too busy?" Bruce said, pacing in front of the boy. They were currently in the infirmary. Dick was sitting on one of the white tables as Alfred wound bandages around the affected ribs, only bruised thankfully. The butler finished, taping off the last strand before moving to the side table and offering the boy a cup of tea.

Dick wrapped his hands around the steaming cup, "Thanks Alfred."

"Not a problem, Master Dick, you should be fine by tomorrow I presume, for now I suggest you rest, as should you Master Bruce," Alfred said before walking out of the room. Bruce glanced after the elder man before turning back to Dick.

"This week no patrol-"

"WHAT!?"

"-and training will have to be kicked up a notch, seeing as you cannot function in the field correctly. Get to bed," Bruce said before walking out of the room, leaving a sulking boy behind.

* * *

_Oh thank God, it's Friday, I don't think I can make it through another round of Bruce's training courses_, Robin thought. It had been practically hell for the boy that week. Bruce had set the courses at certain levels that he used for the monthly 'conditioning' workout. It was designed to be three times harder than the regular workouts and Dick had to complete them all, no breaks included. The first day had been okay, same as the next. It was by Wednesday he was sore and Thursday had been completely and utterly painful. But now it was Friday, which meant that he would be able to go and see Wally at the Mountain, eat delicious cookies from M'Gann (she had finally got cooking down and only burned things occasionally) and troll Artemis, a new favorite past time.

**"Robin, B01"**

"Dude, finally! I've been waiting for, like, hours! What took so long?" Wally whined as he sped over to his best friend.

"Homework, Bats wouldn't let me leave without getting it done," Robin replied, "So, video games?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

The two took off to the living room, Wally selecting a game and turning on the TV as Robin said hello to the others who had gathered in the kitchen for an afternoon snack.

"Hello, Robin, would you like some peanut-butter cookies? I just made them!" M'Gann said, floating in front of the boy who eagerly accepted the treat.

"Robin," Kaldur said, nodding in the younger boy's direction. Conner gave a short grunt to which the shorter ebony nodded.

"So, what's going on, boy blunder, usually it doesn't take you so long to do homework," Artemis said, munching into one of her own cookies.

"Batman's been giving me some rather…advanced training sessions. I fell asleep half through a Pre-Calculus worksheet," Robin said, taking a seat at the table.

"Man, that sucks," Wally said, zooming into the kitchen and scooping cookies into his mouth, "Why dom' u ask 'im fow a bweak?"

"God, kid dork, can't you learn to chew before you talk," Artemis said, facing contorting with mock disgust. Wally stuck his tongue out at her, causing cookie crumbs to fall out of his mouth.

"I slipped up on patrol last week, so this is basically my punishment," Robin said, walking into the living room and collapsing on the couch, picking up a controller.

"Batman just wants to insure your safety, my friend," Kaldur said, taking the chair.

"I know, but what's the point of training till your bone tired? It's not going to help anything; I almost collapsed in Gym class today, its Gym class! The only thing this training is doing is making me tired which means more mistakes and then more yelling! It's an endless circle which Batman has yet to see!" Robin exclaimed, sinking back into the couch. His teammates exchanged worried looks. Wally sat next to his friend, casually throwing an arm over his shoulder.

"You'll make it through, Rob. You have the rest of the weekend to relax. Now, you and I need to catch up on some serious gaming time!" Wally said, picking up the other controller.

"Team, report to the debriefing room."

The team walked into the room, Batman and Black Canary were already waiting for them. Screens showing some lab were on behind the two.

"This is the Grimson Labs in Maine. We believe that they are creating a chemical vaccination that could have serious effects if exposed to the population. You need to infiltrate the building and recover information whether this Intel is correct. This is a strict surveillance mission, do not engage unless it is necessary," Batman said, before walking out of the room. Black Canary gave them the coordinates and they headed out.

"So what do you think this "serious" chemical thing is?" Wally said, turning around in his chair.

"I do not know, but it must be serious if Batman is worried," Aqualad said calmly. Kid Flash scoffed.

"If it was so serious, then he and Robin would have already checked it out. Batman is only dumping this on us to keep us busy for the weekend," Wally replied.

"As much as it pains me to say this, KF has a point. What could be so important at a lab in the middle of Maine? This place may not be far off from civilization but it is in the middle of nowhere," Artemis said.

"That's what makes it so important. Why would a lab be in the middle of nowhere unless they didn't want anyone finding out about something? The location is so far into the woods that only hikers could get to it, so no one would know it exists," Robin said, typing away at his hologram wrist computer before looking up, "A perfect location to develop experiments and the specimens in the forest would provide test subjects. Put that next to a running river for a power supply and they go completely off the grid."

"Robin makes a good point. We can't underestimate these people or we'll just make mistakes. If Batman doesn't want us to engage then there has to be more going on that we don't know about," Miss Martian said. Kid Flash shrugged before slouching in his seat. "We are here."

Miss Martian flew the ship a few hundred feet away, keeping the ship airborne in case something went wrong, something always went wrong. The team used the grappling hooks to jump to the ground before taking up positions around the lab.

_Is everyone on?_

_ Yup_

_ Yes_

_ I'm on, babe_

_ Ugh, I'm here too_

_ Yes_

_ Okay, team, we have two entrances, four guards at each and towers with other guards patrolling. We will take the back entrance. Wally and Miss Martian will clear a path so that Robin can get the door open while Artemis, Superboy and I stand guard. Alright? Head out!_

It was a swift and easy beginning, M'Gann knocked out guards at the towers and KF blew everyone on the ground level off their feet. It was with ease that Robin hacked the door and the team was in the lab within minutes. They took off down the hallways

_Okay, so there are about four underground levels here. If I'm right then we need to get to the fourth level, from there all I need is to hack into the main frame, get the info and we can get out here._

_ Is there like an elevator around here or something? Oh…_

They came to a stop in front of a door indicating the stairs.

_You have got to be kidding me!_

_ Well, it seems this is our way down-_

_ Wooooohoooooooooo!_

_ ROBIN!_

The bird had already attached a grappling hook to the ceiling and was currently making his way down. Kaldur sighed, rubbing his face before taking hold of the rope and taking off after Robin, Artemis following him. Conner shrugged before jumping over the edge, Wally deciding to take the stairs and Miss Martian simply flying down.

_For only four floors, this is a long way down, _Robin thought before finally reaching the end and detaching the grappling hook from his glove. The others were quick to join him before they all took off down the halls.

_Where would the main frame be, Robin?_

_ There won't be a specific place. But I can use any computer or database to hack in it and hopefully find the information before someone realizes we're here. Maybe here?_

The team stopped as the hallway widened out to a factory like room. Conveyer belts were carrying millions of tiny tubes with an odd orange liquid. The tubes were packed into containers before being placed into boxes that were piling up near a door at the back. The team slowly crept into the shadows to survey the scene. Workers were piling up the boxes, there had to be at least a few hundred already. A man in a grey charcoal suit stood out from the drab colors of the workers below, he walking above everything on a cat walk that ran around the room, where the team was hiding, and to the middle were a large machine sat that was connected to the conveyer belts below. Tubes and pipes ran from the machine and disappeared up into the ceiling. The man was standing in the middle of white lab coats all pestering him with questions.

"Enough!" the man said, holding up an arm, "Luthor is picking up the samples at midnight. If the desired product is not ready by then, it will be on your heads!" The man walked away, the scientists hot on his heels. The door slid shut behind them.

_That's our que, alright I'll need three minutes at least to hack the machine, hopefully we'll be able to find out what this orange gunk is._

_ Team, head out!_

They broke up, each moving off to attack their own guard. Robin ran over to the machine, plugging his cord in before moving through the expected firewalls. Skimming through the more common drugs before reaching the encrypted files, or at least had been encrypted. He scanned the information that popped up about the liquid now dubbed "Therioxamin" that was supposed to act as type of mild knock out gas when evaporated.

_Idiots have no idea what they made! _Robin thought, copying the information onto his computer before getting up and helping Kid Flash, who was currently being surrounded by seven guards. The alarms started going off. Robin muttered, "Brilliant! This is so **dis-**asterous! Heavy on the dis."

"Nice of you to join the party, Rob," Kid Flash said, ducking from a bat that one of the workers had been carrying. The two stood back to back for a few minutes, taking guards out with ease before the doors opened and more poured in. "Aw, crap, we need to get out of here!"

_Aqualad, I have the info!_

_Alright, team, it is time to make our exit._

They started to back up to the loading docks, almost out before it happened, because something _always_ had to happen. It had been apparent that Robin was not exactly doing as well as he usually did. Punches and kicks were becoming sloppy and the trademark smirk that Robin always wore was replaced with a frown as the boy was beginning to tire. Before they knew it, a lucky shot got through and one of the bats took a sharp _CRACK _to the boy's side. A pained shout was heard, and Robin fell to his knees, clutching his side.

"Aw, crap, Rob! Guys, we got to go now!" Wally said, punching a guard in the face before helping his friend off the ground and moving back. The team retreated out the loading dock and into the ship waiting for them. Wally helped Robin into his chair. The bird clutching his ribs tightly, face screwed up in pain that the whites of his mask had narrowed. His now damp hair clung to his head as beads of sweat rolled down hi temples. Wally knelt in front of him as M'Gann piloted the ship to return to the base, "Hey, Rob, you okay?"

"Yeah," Robin panted heavily before regaining his breath, "Think I broke a rib though."

"Do you need any wrap?" Artemis said, coming over to the duo, face contorting in concern. Robin shook his head before plugging his computer into the panel in front of his seat and pulling up a few screens for everyone

"The drug is more dangerous than we thought. The scientists believe they made a light knock out liquid but it's not. The chemical composition is different. There's a certain chemical in the drug that would reverse the chloroform. I just don't know what would happen if that happens. They haven't tested the drug out yet, probably something they thought Luthor would take care of," Robin said, letting his head drop into his hand.

"So, basically, there is a drug out there and we have no idea what it can do?" Artemis said, "Well, isn't that just lovely."

"Is there any way to guess what the composition could be used for?" Aqualad asked.

"Well," Robin said, smirk back in place (no one would deny the relieved breath they let out at seeing it), "I guess we would have to ask the resident science nerd."

"Look who's talking, alright boy blunder, why don't you pull up the list," Wally said, peering over his friend's shoulder. Robin complied pulling up the list and leaning back for Wally to exam. The ginger quickly scanned the list, mumbling under his breath. "This isn't right, there's the segment in here for chloroform but there's another I don't recognize. And is that…no, why is a pain reliever formula in here?"

"Even better, no idea what it does or what is could be! This day just gets better and better!" Artemis exclaimed

"Approaching the mountain," M'Gann said, shifting the control into a downward motion. The team walked out of the ship, Robin walking slowly as his ribs were jostled painfully with the movement.

"Team, report to the debriefing room."

"Okay, I am not the one telling the Bats that the bird broke a rib!" Artemis said quickly as they all exited the hangar. They trudged into the room where Batman was waiting, Black Canary at his side. The cowl hiding his eyes narrowed at the sight of the wounded Robin before examining the rest of the team.

"Report."

Aqualad stepped in front of the caped crusader, "The mission was a success, Batman. The information was retrieved but we did have to engage in combat against the guards. Robin was injured however."

Batman nodded, "Dismissed, Robin may I have a word?"

Robin sighed as he walked over to his mentor, Wally patting his back as the rest of the team left to hit the showers.

"Well, what happened?"

Robin glanced away, "A guard got a lucky shot at my side, same side."

"I see."

"It wasn't my fault though! You and your stupid training punishment has been killing me!" Robin said, voice escalating into a shout, "If I hadn't been so tired then there would have been no problem!"

"You failed on patrol, so you needed to work harder at your training. That lucky shot could wind up being a kill shot in the future. I am simply preparing you," Batman replied coolly, but there was a slight hint of agitation in his tone.

"Preparing me is one thing but pushing my body over its limit with no rest is another! Yeah someday, that might happen but the key word is _might_," Robin shouted, "I am sick and tired of all your MIGHT scenarios, seeing as NONE OF THEM HAVE HAPPENED."

"You are my partner, anything I do for you is for your own protection-"

"But apparently NOT MY HEALTH!"

"We will continue this conversation at home. Let's go," Batman growled.

"You know what, no! All you're going to do is ground me when we get home anyway! And then you're going to sit and sulk in the Cave," Robin said, "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

Before Batman could say another word the bird had taken off back to the hangar. Jumping on his bike, he sped off into the night leaving a grumbling, swearing Batman behind. The Bat went over to the computer, accessing a map and tracking device. The red dots on the moving target lowly disappearing off the grid

"Bruce, you need to give the kid some space. He's a teenager, he's going to act out sometimes," Black Canary said. Batman sighed, rubbing his face as the last tracker was shut off or broken (Robin had broken a few before).

"I'm just worried about him," he said.

"You may know that but he doesn't and you have a terrible way of showing it. Pushing him too hard will eventually hurt him, Bruce," she replied.

"I'm his father."

"Then trust him, trust that you trained him and that he will do the best he can. And when he needs help, he'll know who to call," she said, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"But what if I can't get there?"

"You're the damn Batman, there's nothing that will stop you from getting there in time," she said.

"I couldn't make it for **him**."

"One mistake doesn't mean you'll repeat it, though you did get a second chance. So why are you flubbing that one up too?"

"He wants me to kill, and you know I can't do that."

"He'll get over it in time, and maybe he won't but you're still his father too. If he doesn't understand, than okay, but at least say you tried."

"I already did-"

"Without the cowl, Bruce."

"Fine, I'll fine the time."

"Thank you," she said, "Now I suggest you go home and unlock the setting on your training equipment."

* * *

There was a heavy pounding on his front door, which just pissed Jason off. He had been in the middle of a peaceful sleep when the culprit decided to interrupt, loud, insistent knocking echoed throughout the top apartment in one of Gotham's less than shady streets.

_Who the hell is up at three o'clock in the morning? _Jason thought as he lumbered through the apartment before swinging the door open, "What the hell do you wa- Dickie-bird?"

Dick had known the second he left the mountain where he was going and driven the whole two and half hours back to Gotham. He hadn't realized that the team had gotten back at one in the morning or the fact that his older brother would be asleep. Okay so maybe he didn't think things through, "Hi, Jason."

"Come on in," the older boy said, stepping aside, "Does Bruce know you're here?"

"No, and I'd like it to stay that way," Dick said, collapsing onto the couch.

"Alright, Dickie-bird, what happened?" Jason said, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a soda can and a bottle of beer. Tossing the soda to his brother, he sunk down into the arm chair.

"I messed up on patrol, so Bruce put me into harder training. But I've been so tired all week and I messed up on a mission with the team. Then, I maybe, started to shout at Bruce," Dick said, lowering his eyes to the soda when Jason broke out in laughter.

"Well, it about time you spoke your mind, Dickie-bird. But I doubt Bruce will be mad about that," Jason said, waving his hand, "You can crash here for the night if you want, but I doubt you want to wear you're costume all night. I'll get you some clothes."

Jason got up and disappeared down the hall. The sounds to opening and closing drawers could be heard before Jason came back, throwing the clothes at Dick, "Go get changed, boy wonder."

Dick stood up before clutching at his side, having forgotten the break. Jason's eyes widen as the boy doubled over, "Shit, Dick, what happened during that mission? Sit back on the couch; I'm getting the med kit." Opening a few cabinets in the kitchen, Jason came back with the first aid kit and undid the latch, "What did you do and where does it hurt?"

"I think I broke a rib or two," Robin said, slipping the red tunic over his head. Jason swore as he caught sight of the nasty purple bruising spreading up the boy's left side. "Or maybe three or four ribs?"

"Dick…" Jason grabbed the wrap and began bandaging his brother's chest.

"In my defense, I was really tired and I didn't see the bat…though I didn't see that crowbar either," Dick said, trailing off before hissing as the bandage was tightened and taped off.

"Sorry, wait, what crowbar?"

"Um…"

"Dick."

"Okay so the patrol thing, I maybe didn't see Two-Face's thug come up behind me and he hit me with a crow bar to the side, same side," Dick said, looking away. Jason sighed before standing up.

"Go get dressed kid." As Dick disappeared down the hall, Jason walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone, dialing the cursed number before waiting.

"Wayne Residence, Alfred Pennyworth speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hey, Alfred…"

"Master Jason, it is good to hear from you, for what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Is Bruce there?"

"Why, yes, I believe he is. Please wait a moment and I shall retrieve him." Jason waited a few minutes then a few more.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bruce."

"Jason."

"So I hear you're missing a certain bird, just thought I'd tell you he's staying with me tonight, so you don't worry."

"Thank…you."

"No need to thank me, can't throw a broken bird out the door, though I was wondering one thing. You see, you know you have an injured bird, so why didn't you make sure he was, you know, **okay** before you started your little lecture! He broke four ribs and then drove two, three hours to get here-did NONE of that cross your mind!?"

"…"

"That's what I thought, goodbye Bruce."

Jason hung up the phone before turning around as Dick's voice came back down the hall way, "Uh, Jason? I think these clothes are a little bit…too big." Jason couldn't help the laugh that escaped him at the sight. Jason's smallest shirt completely swamped Dick. The shirt came down to his mid thighs and the sleeves of the shirt had come down to the boy's elbows. Jason also noticed that he was still wearing the black tights, "Err, the pants wouldn't stay up."

Jason smirked, "I can see that. So, you hungry? Because I'm starved."

"Uh, yeah."

"How about some left over pizza?" A nod. "Why don't you see if there's anything to watch on TV."

"Okay."

Jason quirked an eyebrow as the usually energetic boy trudged into the living room. He threw the pizza into the toaster oven and a package of popcorn into the microwave before following the other into the living room. "Alright, Dickie-bird, what's up?"

"Do you think he trusts me?"

"What?" Jason was slightly taken aback, this wasn't the Dick, the confident, sarcastic boy, he knew.

"Bruce, I make one mistake and suddenly I'm that nine year old boy again. Why doesn't he trust me to know my own limits? To know when everything is too much?"

_What the hell did Bruce say to the kid? And why am I always the one that has to clean up his mistakes? _Jason thought, running a hand through his hair before coming over to kneel in front of the depressed bird. "First, Bruce is an idiot. I think I've told you this a thousand times by now so it should have stuck. Second, Bruce is…Bruce. He can't…visualize his emotions very well. You know your limits kid, Bruce just has a habit of pushing those limits a little too far."

Dick scoffed, "I think a little is an understatement."

Jason laughed, "You might have a point there. Now I need food and a beer. It's way too early in the morning to be dealing with this shit."

* * *

Jason glanced at the clock, it was nearing five a.m., and then looked down at the boy next to him. Dick had ended up falling asleep half way through some crummy, cutesy romance movie that the younger boy had wanted to watch. Jason was still questioning how the TV was still intact after the movie. _Why the hell does Dick like that shit? Oh God, it must be Barbra! She loves those sappy romance things. _

Deciding he was definitely not going to be a pillow for the rest of the…morning? Jason stood up, picking Dick up and walked to the spare room. It had been turned into a second bedroom for his brother whenever Dick wanted to visit or for times like this. He dumped the smaller boy on the bed, mindful of his ribs before throwing the blanket over Dick. The boy mumbled before opening a tired blue eye open. Jason smiled, "'Night Dickie-bird, well morning I guess but whatever."

"Night, Jay…thanks"

"Anytime, Dick, anytime."


End file.
